Broken Mirrors and Harrowed Hearts
by Sketchypheebs
Summary: Elizabeth is placed in a dark frame of mind. Despite her appearance of a perfectly happy, wealthy heiress the pressure to please looms within her, every second, its voice becoming stronger. Elizabeth wants to make her fiancé happy and her mother proud, no matter the cost. What will this need drive her to do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Elizabeth, hurry up! You're going to be late for the ball for heaven's sake!"

Lizzie stared into her vanity mirror, eyes half closed, deep in contemplation. 'Can't mother leave me alone, even for just a moment,' she thought. "I'll be ready in a moment mama!" Elizabeth applied one last puff of face powder before rising from her chair. As she straightened her dress she thought about how drab her mother's taste was. Ever since the incident with Finny's odd weeding contraption Lizzie was only allowed to wear Sheer dresses, completely without hoops or bows. 'I don't look cute at all,' Elizabeth thought before rushing out of her frilly, pink room. As Elizabeth descended the mahogany steps of her parents' mansion she heard yet another sharp screech from her mother.

"Elizabeth! Come, we will surely be late to your fiancé's ball! Imagine, the embarrassment of his own betrothed being as careless as that, my goodness! Her mother approached the stairs, looking up at her rushing daughter. "Good, you look very fine, Elizabeth. Now come along and we will go." She turned to walk through the mansion doors, her nervous daughter at her heels.

Lizzie mentally berated herself. 'Stupid, stupid Lizzie! This won't make Ciel happy at all! And I didn't even get to pick his flowers!' Lizzie gave an angry little sniff, which went unnoticed by her mother as they boarded their carriage. Lizzie looked out the window to see the horses, and despite the annoyance she felt toward her uptight mother and even more toward herself, the beauty of her beloved horses calmed her. Perhaps that was the only thing she and her mother shared in common, and that was their love of horses. Though Lizzie had established long ago that she preferred not to go hunting with her mother, using horses as tools to help in the killing of adorable animals, she still admired the intelligence and strength of every horse she had ever seen. Sometimes, she felt as though they were her only true friends. They could never judge her by her appearance or manners or wealth. They seemed to have but one simple friendship towards their masters or those who cared for and loved them. If it had not been for their companionship, Lizzie occasionally thought she might go mad. But now she was off to her fiancé's eighteenth birthday ball, and she was determined to make it one of the best nights of her life, as well as Ciel Phantomhive's. She had been hoping to be the light in his dark life as long as she could remember. Now, it was no different. Ciel would be hers, and he would be happy.

The carriage ride started off slowly, as the traffic of the bustling town was particularly congested. Lizzie's mother scoffed. "Damn. I swear Elizabeth, if we are late for one more ball because of you, you will be grounded from the stables for a month, do you hear me? I won't have any more of this."

Lizzie looked down, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes. Wasn't there anything she could do right? Wasn't there anything she could do that wouldn't anger or annoy anyone? "I'm sorry mother," she said, almost whispering. They rode the rest of the way to the ball in silence, Lizzie fighting to hold back the tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the first time that day, Lizzie smiled as the carriage door opened. Holding it was Sebastian Michaelis, with his usual _adorable_ smile. "Welcome, Lady Elizabeth. We have been expecting you." Sebastian said as he took Lizzie's hand to assist her in climbing down out of her carriage. He looked up to see Lizzie's mother, waiting with her arms crossed, staring with her usual mild contempt for Sebastian. Still, the raven was unfazed. "And a fond welcome to you as well, Lady Middleford."

Lizzie pretended that her mother's rudeness went unnoticed. She looked up at Sebastian, doing her best to feign her joyful expression. "Sebastian, it is positively wonderful to see you again! I do hope my mother and I are not too late for Ciel's party!" She smiled brightly at him.

"Oh no, quite the contrary. You happen to be the first ones to arrive! Please, come in and make yourself comfortable until the other guests arrive. Lizzie and her mother proceeded to approach the mansion doors, Sebastian following behind. He frowned as he sensed an unusual tension in the air, particularly between Lady Elizabeth and her mother. Though they walked with the same poise and panache, as they had always been obliged to, Lady Middleford had placed her gloved hand on her daughter's shoulder with noticeably strong force, almost as though Elizabeth was being dragged. Sebastian frowned more deeply as Elizabeth tripped on a stone on the path. She let out a little cry but did not fall. Her mother grabbed her wrist and sharply smacked it before whispering something inaudible. No, this was not right. Sebastian realized he must lighten the mood before Elizabeth threw one of her tantrums.

"Lady Elizabeth, I have received word that you will be attending college next year. May I ask what you have considered majoring in? Sebastian smiled, though Elizabeth did not.

"Father has advised me to study Psychology, depending on whether my betrothed makes the decision to continue in his large marketing endeavors. He believes I would be a help to Ciel if I had knowledge of the consumer thought process." She looked down at the ground.

"I see," said Sebastian. "I wish you luck in your studies. College can be one hell of a challenge, especially for a young lady such as yourself.

Lady Middleford immediately interjected, obviously disgruntled at Sebastian's rudeness. "Mister Michaelis, I couldn't help but notice a slight tear in your uniform. Really, I would expect more of a butler under Ciel Phantomhive." She turned up her nose, exaggerating her disapproval. Sebastian immediately looked down to see a noticeably large rip in the seam of his black tailcoat. He smiled, embarrassed.

"My apologies, it must have been damaged as I worked in the kitchen this morning. I think you will find that we have prepared an impressive feast to accompany this ball." Sebastian had been fighting off torments from the maid, Mey-Rin that day, constantly being asked if he had perfected the preparations for Ciel's birthday celebration. Sebastian had no comprehension of why an 18th birthday was such a landmark event. It was yet another human year passed in one's life, one year closer to the year in which they die. Still all four of the other household servants were intent on making sure that Ciel would be happy on this day. Sebastian had half expected Elizabeth to start interrogating him on whether the decorations were up to snuff as soon as she stepped out of her carriage. He sighed, and the three walked up the remaining path in silence. The grand doors opened before them, Mey-Rin emerging while attempting to subtly tape her broken glasses back together. She gasped and blushed at the sight of Sebastian and his company.

"Oh my goodness, Sebastian please excuse me, Finny had a bit of a situation with a very large shovel of his and-" Sebastian cut her off and leaned down to her ear, making her blush an even darker shade of crimson.

"Mey-Rin, please calm down and escort Lady Elizabeth and Lady Middleford to the dining hall. Viscount Druitt will be arriving soon and we mustn't have him throwing a fit over their clothing again." He raised his eyebrows slightly. Mey-Rin took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

"Please follow me if you will, Ladies." She was markedly proud of herself for uttering one polite sentence without stammering or breaking something while in Sebastian's presence. She and the Middlefords walked through the doors into the mansion without another word.

Elizabeth gasped slightly at the breathtaking décor of the manor's front hall. The carpets were a dark navy blue, covering the vast marble floor. The railings were done with blue and purple ribbon, winding around the wood to create a color pattern that was almost impossible to understand. It appeared as though they had been woven together to create something of a ribbon blanket, with ends tied off as large, shiny bows. The walls shone, making the hard work of the polisher quite apparent. Lady Middleford raised her eyebrows.

"Goodness, you seem to have outdone yourself, Sebastian. I didn't recognize this hall for a moment. Tell me, where did you ever come by such lovely carpets? I simply must see about getting some like this." Lady Middleford didn't seem to truly be phased by the décor, and Sebastian suspected that she would be searching for something to criticize him on, whether it be the manufacturer or the delivery service.

"These carpets were custom made upon Lord Phantomhive's request, my Lady. They were imported from a manufacturer in India. My young lord has been quite pleased with their results."

Before Lady Middleford could continue to ask to which specific manufacturer he was referring, a remarkably loud scream came from the next room. In a flash, Sebastian was gone, leaving Lizzie and her mother to follow quickly in his footsteps. Lizzie heard Sebastian speaking loudly to his master.

"Young master, are you quite alright? What has happened?" As Lizzie ran into the dining room, she was greeted with a porcelain plate crashing into the wall, not a foot from her head. She jumped, but was more worried about her Ciel. Sebastian was kneeling at his master's side. Ciel gave another scream, this time throwing a wine glass to the floor with a crash. Lizzie's eyes widened with horror. She had never seen Ciel so upset, not even after the death of his parents. He had never become violent in her presence, not once.

"Leave! Get out, all of you! I had better not be disturbed until you are sent for again. Get out of my sight!" Ciel's voice seemed proportionally large in comparison to the rest of his body. His shouts echoed off the arched ceilings. He looked down at his still kneeling butler. Even Sebastian seemed taken aback by this sudden rage. Ciel growled and raised his hand abruptly. Faster than what even seemed possible, Ciel brought it down, smacking Sebastian square in the face. His head turned to the side as a result of the force, and momentarily looked at Lizzie before getting up to bow to Ciel. He left as quickly as he had come. Lizzie raced up to take Ciel's arm, in an effort to comfort him. She tried to speak as steadily as possible.

"Ciel, please calm down. I hate to see you like this; please tell me what's wrong! I want to help you!" Lizzie gripped Ciel's arm tighter, feeling his muscle clench tighter as he slowly turned his head to face her. She tried to hold her ground, but the glare she was receiving was enough to make any person cringe. "Ceil," She whispered quietly. "What is wrong?" He stared for a moment before ripping his arm away abruptly.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?_ Stop acting so bloody innocent. _You _are what is wrong! And don't you dare play dumb with me. I have had it with you, Elizabeth! I have had it with your bows and ribbons and _cuteness_. I never thought someone who always acted so much like a small child could be so selfish and unfaithful!" Elizabeth stayed silent, just staring. Ciel looked down, starting to look choked up. "Why would you be unfaithful to me? What was it that I ever did to make you so contemptuous? Does doing this make you _happy?_" Ciel stood as still as a statue, waiting for Elizabeth to reply. Though she was nearly lost for words.

"Ciel-," She whimpered. "What are you talking about? I did not cheat on you, Ciel Phantomhive. You must believe me, even if you were not important to me would I really risk the wealth of my family to be with someone else?" She looked at him sadly. "Even I'm not that idiotic." Lizzie stood there, even as Ciel left the hall without another word, she stood still. With tears running down her face, she turned to see if her mother still waited for her by the door. She was gone.

Lizzie was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lizzie walked for what seemed like ages. She still didn't understand why Sebastian did not offer her help when her mother abandoned her. He had always seemed like such a protective gentleman, what with the constant danger Ciel seemed to be in.

_Where am I going? How am I going to find my way home from here?_ Lizzie decided to sit at the side of the dirt road, hoping someone would come passing by to rescue her. "This isn't a dream, Lizzie," She whispered to herself. There was no more prince charming. How could everything get so horrible so fast? How could her own mother leave her without a second thought? Lizzie never thought this was all she was to he family; a way to merge with the Phantomhive fortune, only a moneymaker. Not important. She was never important.

Elizabeth wondered where she thought she was going. Out in the middle of nowhere, it was unlikely that she would find a soul that would be willing to help her. Fear crept in, slightly clouding the horrible loneliness that tormented the girl. As the reality of the situation set in, Elizabeth lifted up her skirt, breaking into a run. She almost let out a scream as a figure rushed out in front of her, blocking her way. She was about to run, but the small person spoke out first.

"Hey, what are you doing here? It's not safe here, you know." The person removed their black cap, showing a fair face and blonde hair. The boy appeared to be in his early teens, not fully-grown, but no longer with the frail figure of a child. His brown coat was frayed, as were his black boots. He crossed his arms, just looking at Elizabeth. "Are you going to talk, or what? Why are you out here alone in that getup? That dress is gonna be ruined when it rains, yes it will." Lizzie winced, reminded of Mey-Rin's funny way of speaking. She knew she was unlikely to ever hear her voice again. Finally, she got up the courage to speak.

"I- I'm lost. I ran away," She said quietly. The boy looked at her with disbelief.

"_Ran away?"_ He stared at her as though she had sprouted a second head. "Why in god's name would compel _someone like you _to run away? You're rich from the looks of it, yes you are." Lizzie stared at the ground.

_Used to be rich._

She looked at the boy, not wanting to engage in any more chitchat. "Can you help me? Please?" She prayed that the boy would believe her. Noticing his skeptical stare, she spoke again. "I'm not lying to you. My name is Elizabeth. I just need help, or a place to stay." The boy uncrossed his arms and sighed.

"Follow me."

* * *

**Hello! This will be my first author's note: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but fear not! I will soon have another chapter posted. Thank you so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! I've finally completed the next chapter! I'm going to be starting tenth grade tomorrow, so I promise to do my very best to keep working on this aside from my school work. This chapter is very long! ^_^ I hope you enjoy! - Sketchypheebs**

* * *

"What is your name?" Lizzie still attempted to maintain her stare at the ground as they trudged across the uneven and unfamiliar soil path. Did that boy ever talk? 'Mother would have shouted some sense into him by now,' She thought, half grudgingly.

One quite annoying thing that Lizzie had already noticed in the mere minutes she had known this person is that he really did take his own sweet time to answer a question. Did nothing else matter? Did he think he was the boss of everyone? Lizzie hoped that she would not have to spend a great deal more time with this fellow.

"The name's Nicholas. My parents call me Nick, but I don't particularly like that name, so yes, I go by Nicholas." His answer was rather lacking in tone, something that bothered Lizzie immensely. Throughout her life as the big talker that she was, she had come to believe that one should always be sincere while speaking. It would serve to make a good impression on the persons listening. Though she was thoroughly displeased by Nicholas's manners, Lizzie knew that it would probably not be the greatest idea to turn her rescuer further against her. Attempting to keep up the conversation, Lizzie tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Well then Nicholas, I am glad to make your acquaintance. I apologize for the state you have found me in, I am quite aware that this is quite improper of me." Nicholas looked back, with a slight squint in his eyes.

"Girly, do I look like I give a damn about propriety? 'Cuz I can assure you, that's not exactly my people's top priority."

"Who are your people, Nicholas? Where are you even taking me?" Lizzie felt a pang of frustration when Nicholas silently refused to answer the question. How was she supposed to have confidence in this boy when she was being led through a forest she had never seen or heard of before, over perilous terrain?

Nicholas sighed and looked over his shoulder once more before answering.

"You won't have heard of us, Elizabeth. We keep ourselves under tight wraps. Not even the queen knows that we're here. We don't have a name for ourselves; never really needed one I suppose. We have a settlement 'bout 200 meters from here." As he spoke, they approached a rather high embankment. "Alright Elizabeth, we're going to need to climb up to get to the main road." Noticing her overwhelmed expression, Nicholas added, "Don't worry. I'll give you a hand up. But I can't promise anything great for your shoes." He took hold of a large root in the cliff face, pulled himself up, and found a foothold in another. "Okay, follow me. Don't be afraid, this is an easy climb." He reached the top, swinging his leg over the edge to find himself on sold ground.

Lizzie shook a bit, but followed. As her new protector had hinted, the condition of her shoes deteriorated fast. As she found a foothold on a rather precariously placed stone, she heard a small snap. She looked down to see the heel of her white silk-covered shoe fall to the ground, landing in the soft soil below. Lizzie growled quietly. She had rather liked those shoes.

'No Lizzie, don't get distracted,' She thought. She thought of the consequences of a fall. Though Lizzie had never been the most Athletically oriented person, she had always been forced by her mother to partake in physical training along with her fencing lessons. The problem was, she had always been so fragile. In her tiny body it was far too easy to sprain an ankle from a shoe with a ridiculously high heel, or to bruise rather horrifically due to a short fall down the stairs. She estimated from another glance down that this cliff might not be as small as she thought. Or maybe it was just all in her head.

'It's just one branch after another. Grasp, step, grasp, step.'

Nicholas did come off as a rather difficult person. "Oh come on, Elizabeth. We don't have all day! I'm going to get a good scolding from father for being this late, yes I am!"

With a final huff and pull, Elizabeth swung her body over the edge of the cliff. When she got up, she was startled by her instability that may have been best attributed to the loss of the three-inch heel on her right shoe. Nicholas smirked a bit, looking at what a mess this girl had become in such a short time.

"You best take both your shoes off, Elizabeth. I don't think your shoes are in any sort of working condition." He assessed her clothing as well. "Yes, I think we're gonna need to get you some new garments. Those look positively dreadful." Lizzie flushed in offense for a moment, but realized Nicholas was right. What had once been a simple blue dress was now a tattered and dirt-stained rag.

"Well, I agree but perhaps we could discuss this when we reach civilization?"

"Yes, well there it is." Nicholas pointed through a patch of tall grass. I chimney could be seen emitting dark smoke. A horse whinnied somewhere nearby. Nicholas and Lizzie made their way through the grass with Lizzie nervously swatting away the tiny insects landing on her. Nicholas looked back to see her struggling against her tiny enemies as they swarmed around her. "You're going to have to get used to the mosquitoes if you're going to stick around here. I think that perfume smells a tad bit too sweet to keep the little buggers away."

"Really? How do the mosquitoes survive up here? Mother taught me in a lesson a few weeks ago that insects like Mosquitoes thrive best in moist environments, around lakes for example. I haven't seen a drop of still water since I stepped in that wretched rain puddle."

"Well," Nicholas Replied, "We aren't sure ourselves how they make it up here in such high numbers. It's just something we've had to accept over the years. Actually, I think at this point the horses are more bothered by the little pests than anyone here is." He absently clawed lightly at a small red bump on the back of his neck. "Look, we're just about to get into town. I have a feeling dad's gonna be looking for me, so I should probably warn you that when he finds us there's going to be a lot of noise."

Lizzie nodded. She pushed one more wall of grass aside and her eyes widened slightly at what she saw. A cobblestone street ran across their path, lined thickly with brick houses with curtains in the windows. A carriage ran by, pulled by a large horse, probably a Clydesdale if Lizzie remembered correctly. Women in plainclothes walked together, talking and laughing while children played in the street. A little boy caught Lizzie's eye. She looked intently at his black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a blue jacket that went with his hair in a way that was simply adorable. But Lizzie was not reminded of a good person. A resemblance of Ciel Phantomhive did not bring the same happiness that it once might have. Breaking away from her imagination, Lizzie nodded at Nicholas's gesture to follow. They stepped out of the grass forest and began walking down the cobbled road that led deeper into this place.

There was a thick, musty smell of fertilizer drifting through the air, but Lizzie wasn't repulsed by the odor. In fact, as she breathed in the clean air, she remembered a time from her past.

She was out in the riding ring with the horse her father had given her as a gift. The Arabian was named Garnet and had been important to Lizzie. She learned to properly ride a horse on Garnet. She would ride with her father, over the trails of her the Middleford estate. She remembered the smooth canter she held with Garnet, which she knew added to her teacher's pride. She could hear his voice echoing over the sound of hoofs colliding with firm trail. 'That's wonderful, Lizzie! Just keep in that two point, you're doing splendidly!' Her short ringlets bounced lightly as the seven year-old Lizzie savored the feeling of wind in her face and the slight burn in her thighs that told her she was becoming stronger. Lizzie smiled in glee, enjoying every second of her first successful canter with her beloved Garnet. But that was a story from long ago. Lizzie brought herself out of her bittersweet reminiscence, putting her attention back into the introduction of this strange town.

"-And those are the stables over there," Said Nicholas as he pointed to a wooden building with bales of bright yellow hay lining the walls. "Oh, and that's the library. It's not much, but you might be able to find a book that suits your fancy while you're here. Father tells me most of them were written by our people so you won't have heard of them before." Lizzie nodded. She was half smiling as her newfound friend continued. "We're just coming up to the center of town now," Nicholas said as they turned a corner. "Father works here, so brace yourself." Right on cue, a booming voice sounded moments after the two had rounded the corner. Lizzie was quite startled. Nicholas did not even seem to be phased.

"Well, look who it is! It took you long enough to go to the bloody orchard, didn't it?" There was a slight silence as a considerably tall man approached, staring daggers at Nicholas who was rolling his eyes. That didn't seem to deter this man though. "And what is this! Where the bloody hell are the apples, boy? I told you to go pick enough apples to restock my damn stock!" He gestured to a cart behind him, which held a variety of fruits. Melons, cherries, lemons, oranges and grapes were all arranged neatly on display. To any other person, it was an ordinary vendor, no different from the rest. But in Lizzie's mind, it was different. He mouth watered as she eyed the glistening delicacies. Having not eaten in over twenty-four hours, Lizzie was ravenous.

"Dad, give it a rest! I didn't go to the orchard 'cause I came across this girl on the way!" Nicholas gestured to Lizzie who was still staring in the direction of food. Having been wrapped up in the scolding of his son, the huge man looked surprised when his eyes fell on Lizzie. He grabbed his son's arm, pulling him aside, away from Lizzie's deaf ears.

"Who in lord's name is that?" The man might have been angry, but the sudden appearance of a visitor was a rather new experience on his part, given his obviously sedentary life.

"I found her, dad. She was lost, wandering through the woods, yes she was. Says she ran away from home! Not sure I believe her though, 'cause when I found her, she looked like some sort of princess! Her name's Elizabeth, but she didn't tell me more than that. Says she's from London."

The man stood up straight, scratching his course black beard. This girl was a mess if he had ever seen one. What had she been doing? Her clothing looked like it had once been elaborate, but the dress looked nearly beyond repair. "Jesus, son! What did you have her do? She looks like she's been through a hurricane!"

"Dad, she says she's been wandering for days; hasn't been eating properly. Also, she's a rather clumsy thing. Scaling the cliff wasn't easy for her, no it wasn't." Nicholas watched his father carefully as he waited for a reply. All he got was a rather annoyed growl. Nicholas spoke up immediately. "Dad, I know you don't like outsiders but I think it's only fair we give her a place to stay while she sorts herself out. We don't know for sure who she is but she obviously needs someone to look out for her. Nicholas looked back at Lizzie, noticing the fixation she had with a particular Orange that sat at the top of the cart's heap. Without asking first, he called over to Lizzie. "Hey Elizabeth! Go ahead, take the orange, you're gonna need it!" Lizzie didn't waste any time in attacking the ripe fruit, peeling it in record time. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as she bit into the juicy flesh.

"Did I say you could do that, boy?" Nicholas winced in anger as his father's rough hand grasped his arm, shaking him slightly.

"No, but she needed food and I gave it to her." He wrenched his arm away from his father. "I'm taking her home now. She's got a nasty cut on her leg, don't think she even knows." He turned away, swiftly walking away from his father, regarding the smoldering glare that followed him. He reached Elizabeth who was still enjoying her orange. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Elizabeth, you better rest up."

She looked up at Nicholas looking rather dazed. "Oh- yes, alright." She began to walk away from Nicholas.

"Hey," Nicholas called after her.

"What is it?" She asked dreamily.

"Our house is this way." He ran up to spin Lizzie around and began to pull her in the right direction. "You need some proper food." He frowned when he noticed that Lizzie was clinging onto his arm as they walked. "What's the matter?" Nicholas's eyes narrowed when an angry thought overtook his mind. "What, is this town too poor for you? Is it too dirty or smelly or do the people disgust you?" He regretted his words right after they left his mouth. But her didn't receive the angry reaction he was expecting. Lizzie still clung tightly to his arm, staring into the distance.

"No-" She began. She took a deep breath and focused on Nicholas as best as her tired eyes would allow. "No, Nicholas. This place is none of those things." She spoke quietly and plainly. "I'm just asking for your help if you can give it. I promise not to complain."

Nicholas was rather taken aback by Lizzie's calm response. He kept silent as he continued down the strangely quiet street. "It's usually noisier around here-" Me mused. "Eh, whatever. We're home." The two approached a small stone house. Nicholas turned the knob of the simple wooden door and opened it. The hinges creaked slightly as the door swung back.

Nicholas sighed as Lizzie kneeled down and began to weep. Apparently the type of girl he knew was coming back. Nicholas walked to the small dining table and picked up an empty glass, filled it with water and brought it back to where Lizzie sat weeping.

"Here, drink this." He handed to water to Lizzie. She stopped crying and took a dainty sip of the water. A moment passed and then Lizzie threw her head back and downed the rest much faster. She gasped as she brought the empty glass away from her lips.

"Thank you." Lizzie took a deep breath trying to think of something to say. She dried her tears with her torn sleeve. She looked at Nicholas, now curious. "Nicholas, why are you being so generous? Your father clearly doesn't approve of the idea of me staying with you and-" Nicholas cut her off.

"My dad doesn't make the decisions around here. He's too much of an airhead to dictate anything important. Even he knows that. He usually leaves these things to me. He's only bothered by you because we haven't had an outsider come into town, well, since it was built. He'll come around, yes he will." He sat next to Lizzie, rather uncomfortable. Little did she know that this was his first experience with interacting with a person of his own age. He crossed his arms tightly across his chest. "Right, well you might want to sit somewhere more comfortable, so why don't you take the couch there? I think you'll end up sleeping there anyway."

Lizzie got up and surprised Nicholas with a hug. "I can't tell you how grateful I am, Nicholas. I don't know how I will repay your generosity-"

"Oh, stop already!" Nicholas spun Lizzie around and gave her a little shove toward the couch. That was all the help she needed to collapse completely onto the course fabric that resembled burlap. The springs were worn and the fabric itched; yet Lizzie had fallen asleep before she had the chance to notice.

Nicholas turned and made for his room. His father would throw a fit if Nicholas didn't complete his homework on time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey Elizabeth, are you coming?" Nicholas's voice rang throughout the house, providing a rude awakening for Lizzie. She sat bolt upright and looked around. Remembering where she had fallen asleep, Lizzie stared at her surroundings. She saw the rug that tickled her feet when she stumbled over it. The walls were shiny, dark wood that beautifully reflected the sunlight shining through the curtains. The burlap of the couch scraped against her skin as she sat up, but it was not painful.

"Um-" Elizabeth began. "Yes, I will be right there! Please give me a moment!" She got up only to realize that she was still in her tattered attire and her feet were bare. She repressed the urge to whine. 'No, Lizzie. Don't make a nuisance of yourself,' she thought.

"Oh, I know you just woke up so dad put some clothes on the table that you can borrow for today." Nicholas rounded the corner and leaned against the wall. He wore a plaid button-down shirt and blue jeans with black hiking boots. Lizzie nodded to him in the name of propriety before proceeding to the dining room table. She picked up a plain blue cotton shirt and a pair of black slacks that looked just a bit too large for Lizzie's petite frame. The shoes that sat on the floor were simple, yet they looked like they would fit. They were brown riding boots that looked slightly used Perhaps they had belonged to Nicholas when he was younger. She slipped into the bathroom to slip on her makeshift outfit.

"Where are we going," Lizzie asked Nicholas. He replied loudly from the other side of the door.

"We're going out to the orchard. Dad said we have to go pick two bushels of apples before sundown if you want to stay here, so hurry up! If we don't get there soon everyone else will have already taken the lot!"

Lizzie tilted her head to the side, slightly confused. "They will have taken all of them? How could they pick every apple in the orchard in one day?"

"Today's the day everyone goes to the orchards to collect fruit for Halloween! I we get there soon maybe we could even snag a pumpkin and make a pie!"

Lizzie smiled at the thought of a pumpkin pie. She had only had it once before, at a thanksgiving banquet Ciel had held three years back. Sebastian's cooking was always top-notch. "Okay then, let's go! She opened the door to reveal herself and her new attire to Nicholas. He stared for a minute, trying to stifle a giggle but failed and collapsed into a fit of inward sniggering.

"What, you don't like it?" Lizzie blushed as she looked down to assess exactly how bad her outfit really did look. Everything seemed so drab. No corsets or sequins or elaborate stitching. And- she was wearing slacks. Lizzie thought of how her mother would react if she had witnessed this. A lady wearing slacks? How completely inappropriate! Nicholas composed himself and finally replied.

"It's just," He began. Another quake of suppressed laughter racked his body. "You look like a boy."

Lizzie rolled her eyes immediately and slumped as her concern dissipated. She never would have stood for a comment like that in other circumstances, but in this case she knew Nicholas was right. The ringlets that had been gradually unraveling over the course of Lizzies ordeal were now almost completely gone. Her hair was shaggy and messy. Perhaps looking like a boy was going a bit far, but she certainly looked like one hell of a tomboy. "Let's just go, Nicholas." He smiled as they left the house quickly, locking the door behind them. Lizzie looked to Nicholas, who was walking ahead of her, as he had done the day before. "So where exactly is the orchard?"

Nicholas replied in his usual laid-back tone. "It's just down the road we came to town on, except you take a right at the fork instead of going straight. The trees you saw earlier were orange trees."

"Really? I didn't think oranges could grow in many parts of England. I had been told it was too cold."

"Well it's apparently not too cold here. We've been growing oranges here since we settled, at least that's what dad tells me."

Lizzie looked curiously over at Nicholas. "Your father's a fruit vendor, right?" She asked in a tone that came off to her as a bit too snobbish, but Nicholas just walked on, and he didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, he's been selling fruit at the center of town since Mum died." Lizzie was shocked. In her past life, no one would ever talk about a late parent so nonchalantly.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your mother." Lizzie thought of how Nicholas was so similar and yet different from her. They had both lost a parent. But it seemed that Nicholas was on much better terms with the death of his mother than Lizzie was about the death of her father. She looked down at the ground, a solemn expression plastered onto her bare face.

"Don't be sorry Elizabeth, mum died over six years ago! I'm over it, and there's no use in dwelling on what you can't change. I never thought mum would like it much if I sacrificed dad's happiness or my own to mourn her death. I mean-when you're dead, that's it, you don't get another chance." His voice had become harder, as though his mindset had suddenly gone from relaxed to defensive. Lizzie decided not to make any more talk of death. It wasn't a subject that pleased her much at all.

Nicholas sighed as they reached the top of a small hill. "Well, we're here! Better go grab the baskets, could you do that Elizabeth?"

She nodded. "Where are they?" Nicholas pointed to a small shed to their left.

"They're in the shack, but just be sure the door's not bolted. If it is, call me and I'll take care of it."

All right, how hard could this be? Lizzie nodded and pivoted on her heel to make for the little shed. 'I wonder what it would be like to live in that shed,' Lizzie thought. Not that she ever was particularly bent on living in a wooden shack without hot water, but I barely ever occurred to her that there were people who _did_, from their day of birth until the day they die, maybe sixty or even seventy years later. In the few times it had been brought to her mind in the past, she couldn't understand how any of these people found happiness in a life as underprivileged as this, and still the idea was far out of reach. But for the first time in a long while, Lizzie wondered about what would be in a different life. But there was no time for dawdling in reminiscence. Having reached the door of the shed, Lizzie tugged on the iron handle, being careful not to scrape her hands on the sharp rust. She drew a bit of blood anyhow, but no matter. The door still slid open with force, and Lizzie simply ignored the burning sensation in her fingertips and palms. She knew they would heal in time.

The inside of the shed was dark and damp, and smelled of rotting wood. Perhaps it had just endured too many of England's horrid rainstorms. Against one wall was a large leaf rake, with the handle caked in mud and grime. Lizzie made a mental note reminding her to _never_ touch that rake. Turning to her right, Lizzie found the baskets she was searching for. They were arranged in a high stack, and like the shed, they looked worn and beaten but still usable.

Lizzie stumbled under the weight of the two baskets as she hoisted them down from the stack and attempted to carry them out of the shed. Lizzie knew she had never been built for strength, and this was certainly good proof. "Nicholas," She called, "Will you help me please? These baskets are heavy and-" Lizzie lost her balance just then and shrieked. Before she knew it she was lying facedown in soft and slightly moist soil. "Uggh…" Lizzie groaned into the ground. Truly, the girl could not be bothered to sit up straight away.

"Hey Elizabeth, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing down there? You're not going to collect any apples like that. Come on, let's go!" Lizzie rose and followed in pursuit of her friend, and she tried to avoid an outward display of response to the fact that she was insufferably filthy.

* * *

"What the hell do you _mean, _you haven't found her yet? Where in blazes could that stupid girl be?" Ciel was repeatedly smashing his fist on the surface of his desk. In his study, every servant of the Phantomhive manor stood quietly, at attention. Meylenne, Finnian, Baldroy cowered at the anger of their master, while Tanaka sipped his tea happily. Sebastian, as usual, provided a slightly more relevant response.

"Our deepest apologies young master, but despite our utmost efforts, we have not found any leads as to the location of Lady Elizabeth. Since all likely possibilities have been investigated to the fullest extent, we must assume that there is involvement of a, shall we say, _higher_ conspiracy.

Ciel nodded. "Out."

No later had he said the word, the maid, gardener and cook scurried out of their boss's study as quickly as they could, leaving Ciel alone with his butler.

"Sebastian, what do you suspect?"

"I have no definitive evidence master, but I feel that for a person to be so well hidden from our grasps, there is no other plausible explanation for her disappearance from the involvement of a divine power."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at Sebastian's words. "Divine power, eh? So you believe that Elizabeth is being hidden away by angels?"

"It is a possibility, lord. I hadn't originally expected a backlash from the angels after the incident with Angela, but perhaps this is a plot for a revenge of sorts."

Ciel rested his head on his fist and pondered. What would an angel have to gain from keeping Elizabeth out of Ciel's reach? It would make so much more logical sense if they were to simply strike at Ciel, rather than an innocent noblewoman. Something just didn't add up. But still- perhaps there were angels with minds like that of Ciel's former nemesis.

Yes, if that were the case, there would be room for any number of outrageous behaviors they could show. It never mattered if they appeared unwarranted.

"Sebastian, if you are indeed correct and we have a conspiracy being formed among angels, what would be the proper course of action in retrieving Elizabeth?"

"I am afraid that would be no simple task, master. You did see the full extent of an angel's capabilities, especially when they become as unstable as Ash. To locate Lady Elizabeth it would require my undivided attention and commitment." He frowned, but with his head still held high. "I would not be able to serve adequately as your butler."

Ciel stirred a cup of Earl Grey tea in front of him half-heartedly. "Well then, Tanaka will take your place while you are away. You are to do whatever it takes to bring Elizabeth back to me."

Sebastian knelt with a gloved hand over his heart. "Yes, My Lord."

Before Sebastian closed the door of the study behind him, he turned to look at Ciel.

"My lord, I can't help but wonder why you broke off the engagement with Lady Elizabeth in the first place. You must have known she would have reacted badly to such a sudden move on your part."

"I was under the false impression that Elizabeth was engaging in infidelity. Her behavior had changed for one thing, but I was told by one individual that they had seen her in a compromising state with one sir Lawton." Ciel refused to look Sebastian in the eye. "I reacted harshly before I collected all of the facts, and lashed out at her. It was only later when I found that the one seen with a man that night was not truly Elizabeth, only one dressed similarly. I only know that it is of the utmost importance to the Phantomhive and Midford names that this situation be rectified. Scotland yard has identified me as a suspicious figure in Lizzie's disappearance, and if she is not found soon, there will be consequences."

Sebastian nodded in understanding. The room was silent for a moment. Sometimes, Sebastian wasn't able to read his master the way he wished he could. Perhaps one thing that made Ciel Phantomhive so utterly enticing was his ability to conceal his thoughts and feelings, the ability to remain a mystery. And at the moment, Sebastian felt curious as to whether his lord Earl was truly driven by the cause of Noble honor and business indeavors, or if, assuming it were still possible, his lord was suffering guilt.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Ciel was in a typical state of moodiness that day. And now, he had gone from irritated to angry with fire in his exposed blue eye. "Go, Sebastian."

And with that, Sebastian Michaelis was gone, beginning his search.


End file.
